


До завтра!

by Mr_Sandwave, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Мини от G до PG-13 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Первое свидание в далёком будущем.





	До завтра!

— Я не позволю делать из моего детища почтовую лошадь! — возмущённо шипит Пол до самых дверей своей каюты. — Что угодно, только не почта! 

Хью идёт следом и улыбается: Пол Стамец такой же ворчун и голову откусит любому, кто покусится на его технологию. 

— Но ты же сам хотел, чтобы «Дискавери» и вся мицелиевая сеть не использовались в военных целях, а теперь ты снова не рад. 

Пол резко, на пятках разворачивается к Хью. 

— Да, не хочу! Ничего не хочу! Потому… потому что я нервничаю, глупый ты Хью! 

На взгляд Хью, тут нечего нервничать, но… ох, чёрт. 

— Да, Хью, мы пришли. 

Они стоят у дверей их бывшей общей каюты, из которой Пол так и не съехал. 

— Зайдёшь? 

— Я могу зайти? 

Они заговаривают одновременно, Пол смущается, трёт переносицу. Он вводит код от двери и, когда панель сканера загорается жёлтым, берёт Хью за руку и прикладывает его ладонь. 

— Компьютер, полный доступ. 

Рамка сканера меняет свой цвет на зелёный. 

— Я хочу, чтобы у тебя был доступ в нашу каюту. Если ты ещё хочешь, чтобы она была нашей, а судя по тому, как ты вытаскивал меня с того света, ты не против… 

— Пол… 

—…и я не против, никогда не был, господи, Хью! Я как Тилли, тараторю, лишь бы решить, что дальше делать. И не напортачить больше, чем я уже. 

— Пол, — Хью берёт Пола за руку и, разблокировав дверь, ведёт его в каюту. — Мы оба поступили не лучшим образом. 

— Эгоистично, — отзывается Пол. 

— И грубо, — вспоминает Хью. 

— Не подумав, — Пол переплетает их пальцы. 

— Думав слишком много, — вторит Хью, чьё сердце пропускает удары от вида бледных пальцев на смуглой коже его запястья. 

— Чуть не сойдя с ума. Я, когда тебя увидел, там, на полу инженерного, Хью, это так было похоже на… 

— На медотсек. Пол, прости за всю боль, что я причинил тебе. 

— За нашу боль надо спросить с Вока, но его убила Л'Релл. 

Пол дёргает плечами.

— Теперь я даже ненавидеть её не могу в полную силу. Она враг, но и та, что чувствует сейчас то же, что и я. Прости, мне нужно в ванную. 

Хью нехотя отпускает руку Пола и, пока шумит вода за стенкой, проверяет холодильную камеру. 

— По-ол… 

— Хью, вот только не начинай! — кричит Пол сквозь шум воды. — Я обедал в столовой, мне было не до ужинов дома. 

Об этом Хью рассказала Майкл. И Тилли — тоже. Как Пол практически жил в инженерном, беря по две смены подряд. Капитан Пайк только угрозой отстранения от службы смог добиться соблюдения хоть какого-то распорядка дня. 

А Пайку настучала Тилли, о чём Хью поведала Поллард. 

Весь экипаж «Дискавери» незримо охранял покой и здоровье главного инженера, молчаливо сочувствуя его горю. 

А потом источником этого горя снова стал сам Хью. 

Больше никогда. 

Хью делает заказ на кухню. Лёгкий салат себе, блинчики с мясом и порцию миниатюрного шашлыка с брусничным соусом — Полу. За ужином говорят о работе, об общих приятелях, о капитане Пайке и мистере Споке. Пол вспоминает, как Тилли переволновалась в свой первый день в качестве стажёра командных курсов и едва смогла зарегистрировать Кристофера Пайка капитаном «Дискавери». Хью рассказывает, что первые пару недель в медотсеке он носил пульсометр, самый простой, умеющий только показывать на экранчике частоту сердцебиения. Так он напоминал себе и окружающим — жив, жив, жи-ив. Пол кладёт руку поверх ладони Хью и не отпускает её, пока тот не вытягивает её сам, предлагая ещё соуса к мясу. Пол соглашается и в красках расписывает знакомство с Рино, её инженерный гений, любовь к изоленте и то, как они надавали друг другу подзатыльников. Хью жалуется на поборы в научных журналах, Пол горячо его поддерживает и приносит Хью последний выпуск «In neuroscience».

— Ты не успел его получить, прислали мне...

— Спасибо, Пол, — Хью вертит в руках шуршащий пакет. — Всё-таки так странно в двадцать третьем веке, что что-то ещё издаётся на бумаге.

— Физическое доказательство нашего с тобой труда, шершавое и пахнущее типографской краской.

— Да, зачастую практическое применение твоей научной работы уже не под твоим контролем, — соглашается Пол и выводит на падд кофейное меню.

Ужин подходит к концу, но они сидят в полумраке каюты, перебрасываются смешными историями. Хью мягко отбирает у зевающего Пола очередную чашку кислющего рафа.

— Давай-ка спать, Пол.

Пол трёт глаза руками и часто-часто моргает.

— Как, уже?

— Гамма-смена в самом разгаре, ты работаешь в альфу, так что для тебя — глубокая ночь. Я сделаю запрос о переводе на завтра в бета-смену.

— Ты не мой врач. Ну, в смысле, мой, но не врач, а... 

— Точно, спать, Пол, — смеётся Хью, набирая что-то на падде.

Стамец перебирается к Хью на кушетку:

— «Доктор Поллард, состояние лейтенанта Стамеца требует полноценного отдыха, я рекомендую здоровый сон и перевод на завтра в бета-смену», — зачитывает он. — Это использование служебного положения в личных целях, между прочим.

— Уж кто бы говорил! — возмущается Хью шутливо. — А кто под видом ценного объекта для исследования протащил на корабль черенки роз, выращенных кем-то на Вулкане! 

Пол поджимает губы, его брови взлетают к отросшей и непослушно разметавшейся чёлке. 

Хью ободряюще похлопывает Пола по колену, как привык это делать, и понимает, что на этом лимит прикосновений исчерпан: он слишком хочет обнять Пола, но пока не чувствует, что имеет на это право. Хью прочищает горло:

— Тебе нужен отдых, Пол. И не потому, что теперь весь груз «Дискавери» снова на твоих плечах.

— До завтра? — спрашивает Пол, снова ловя руку Хью своей. 

— Да, обязательно, — подтверждает Хью. 

— Иди тогда, делай, что ты там обычно делаешь перед сном, — улыбается Стамец. — А завтра вечером от тебя будет пахнуть теми твоими духами….

— Какими? — хмурится Хью. — Я не пользуюсь на работе подобными средствами, они могут отвлекать от естественного запаха препарата, который я использую, или забивать запах самого пациента, если это вдруг диагностический признак, как для саурианцев.

— Ну теми, моими любимыми, с запахом лимона, вербены и нотками эвкалипта. Ты под вечер всегда ими пахнешь.

— Пол… — Хью готов расхохотаться, но героически сдерживается. — Я никогда и никому не расскажу, что ты принял запах дезинфектора для рук за туалетную воду.

Пол озадаченно моргает.

— Дезинфектор?

— Да. Когда я дежурю по хирургии, то пользуюсь им после осмотра каждого пациента.

Пол смеётся. Хью смотрит на него и не может удержаться. Они хохочут до слёз, не в силах остановиться, и только, кажется, смех затихает, как один единственный взгляд друг на друга — и вот уже они снова плачут от смеха. Хью прячет лицо в ладонях и постанывает в изнеможении, Пол — откинувшись на стенку каюты и похлопывая себя по бедру. 

— Хью-у, ну ты же знаешь, насколько хорошо я разбираюсь в парфюме! — выстанывает, успокаиваясь, Пол. — Ровно никак!

— Но того паразита ты же почуял!

— Толипокладиум офиоглоссоидес! — провозглашает, взбодрившись, Пол. — Редкий пример адельфопаразитизма, когда паразит и хозяин — близкие родственники. Его стромы растут прямо из плодовых тел прототаксит, на самых их макушках, где развиваются псевдостробилы со спорами. В начальной стадии развития толипокладиум разлагает прототаксит, и он начинает мерзко пахнуть, выделяя целую смесь тиолов...

Пол прерывается, смотрит, качая головой, на Хью:

— И я ещё учу Тилли вовремя замолкать!

— Я понял всё, что ты сказал, — заверяет Хью. — Я всегда любил твою увлечённость и рассказы о работе, это никак не изменилось.

— У тебя выбора не было, — машет рукой Пол и зевает: — я за-аговорю кого угодно.

Хью касается виска Пола пальцами, прижимает ладонь к его щеке. Пол прикрывает от удовольствия глаза и трётся щекой о подставленную ладонь.

— До завтра? — спрашивает Хью.

— Да. Да, Хью, до завтра. Разбуди меня, хорошо?


End file.
